


Always check the maps

by Lust_Demon



Series: Pokesmut [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe don't check the maps.  Sometimes following your thoughts and letting yourself wander can bring you to the most wonderful places that you can dream of.  It can also bring you to someone you'd never thought you'd ever meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OFC/Mewtwo

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much me testing the waters to see if anyone would actually like to read this sort of thing from my style of writing. It's a real quickie so sorry about that. It's also my invitation to you to send in prompts because I do love to write, it's just not always easy to settle on an idea. Only thing is that I'm not big on non con, but I can try to write just about anything else!
> 
> Also, yeah this is gonna be ooc V_V its' just smut for the sake of smut.

She had never had the greatest sense of direction, so finding out that she was lost yet again didn't come as the biggest surprise in the world.  She actually had a map.  Several of them to be specific.  But it always led down to one thing.  She'd put her earphones in and phase out the world around her just to lose herself in the music and the warmth of the sun coming down on her.  The wonderful fresh air that had her hair fluttering around her head and the scent of fresh flowers that... usually led to her taking her allergy medication so she wouldn't be a sniffling mess.

So yes, she was lost.  But at least it was in a beautiful place.  The valley that she found looked like something plucked out of time.  It was spots like this that the pokemon sanctuaries strove to mimic, but could never get quite right.  Her lips curled in a smile and she let her feet guide her down to where a massive lake was, wonder sparkling in her eyes when she saw that there were some Magikarp further out that were splashing in the middle of the waters.  There was a sizable tree near the lake as well and she brought herself to a halt under it's shady branches.  Her pack slipped off her shoulders and she let it fall to the ground with a quiet grunt.  The thing was way too heavy... or maybe it just seemed that way because she had been walking for so long.

A blanket was unstrapped from the top of her survival pack and she flapped it in the breeze to get any stray smells off of it before laying it on the ground and sitting down.  Her shoes were popped off along with her socks and she sighed in relief when she was able to let her toes curl in the grass for a moment before relaxing on the blanket.  Her arms pillowed behind her head and she let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes for what she promised herself would just be a little while.  

The next time that she opened her eyes it was getting a lot closer to sunset than she originally planned.  Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around slowly.  It seemed like the Magikarp in the lake were done playing for now and almost everything around her was silent.  She couldn't even hear any insects making any little sounds like there normally would be and she turned herself on the spot to try to get a better look at her surroundings.  The same foliage as before, just darker looking since the sun was slowly setting.  There were sometimes some curious Pidgeys in the wild that would hop close to humans but here there wasn't even that.  But perhaps they were all roosting at this time of the day?

Her thoughts were pulled away from this when she heard a soft rustling sound and she smiled as she moved to her hands and knees, looking at one of the bushes nearby.  Her smile turned to a jaw dropped wonder when an angular, pale purple face peeked out at her.  The face was cat like but it wasn't a type of pokemon that she had ever seen before.  Her eyes widened when the head started to pull up and the creature that stepped out of the bushes went to his full height to stare down at her.  She knew she should have been scared, but with the setting sun sending blazes of orange across his fur, he looked like something out of a legend.  And maybe he was since she didn't know just what he was.

"Hi." She spoke softly, wiggling her fingers at him hesitantly, ready to grab her pack and run in case he started hissing at her. 

He stared at her a moment and then finished stepping out of the bushes so she could see the thickness of his thighs and the long tail that swept behind him as he walked over to her.  She smiled and backed up a little when he came over to the blanket, feeling it with his toes at first and then kneeling so he could sweep a hand across the softness.  

' _Hello_ ' The thought echoed in her head and her smile only widened in glee.  ' _How did you get here...?_

He sounded defensive, maybe just a little bit annoyed and she sat back on her bottom as she stared at him, her fingers itching to reach out and touch him.

"Walked.  I'm pretty good at just kinda getting lost.  But hey, as long as I'm still in Jhoto that's in my favor."

He stared at her like she was the oddity and slowly started to reach for her, his knob like fingers brushing along her jawline and up towards her temple. ' _I placed a barrier around this place.  It should have made you wish to go elsewhere._ _Are you psychic?_ ''

"Not hardly." She laughed and shook her head, her skin tingling where he touched her, excitement from the foreignness making her nipples tighten under her thin t-shirt.  "Maybe it didn't work because of a lack of brains though..."

He seemed to frown at her, she couldn't blushed faintly as the touches continued, stroking through her short black hair like he was petting something rare.  Nervously, she raised a hand up and returned the touch, gasping when she felt the silky fur along his cheek.  He closed his eyes and she bit her lip when she felt as well as heard the purring from him.  The vibration of it gave her goosebumps and carefully let her fingers stroke up to his horns as he was doing the same to her ear, rubbing the piercing near the top back and forth.

' _You were tagged._ ' there was a note of horror in his mental voice and she shook her head quickly.

"Oh no, it's just ornamental.  I chose to get it done.  I thought it was pretty."

He didn't look convinced and started to lean forward,  making her heart squeeze in momentary panic.  When he only rubbed his silky cheek against hers, she gave a soft laugh of amazement, her fingers drifting down to his shoulder and feeling across his collarbone.  The purring returned and she felt strong but thin arms coil around her. It was an astounding kind of warmth when he pressed his body against hers and she felt his knob like fingers trail down her back.  Her breath hitched when she felt his tongue dart out to lap at her neck and she hesitantly shifted her head so he could continue the soft kitty kisses down to her shoulder and laved at her clavicle.  

"What... I mean, who are you?" She flushed at her slip up, figuring that if he could speak to her mind to mind, he wouldn't appreciate being called a 'what'.

' _I am Mewtwo._ ' The words sank into her thoughts and he paused in his kisses (or perhaps it was grooming), in order to study her once more.

"I'm Marise." She smiled as she looked into his dark purple eyes, chuckling softly when he leaned in closer and bumped his nose to hers.

His eyes closed slowly and she wondered if, because he looked similar to a cat, he had the same physical responses that they did and this meant that he viewed her as safe.  Or at least not as a threat to him.  

' _Humans do not come here.  You are unique, I believe that._ ' He looked at her and stroked his hand down her side.

Swallowing back the soft gasp that threatened to escape her, she tilted her head a bit, not sure what to make of his words.  Surely she wasn't that different from anyone else.  Maybe a little more airheaded, but that was about it.  But he sounded so sure that it made her nod simply from reflex and she felt herself relaxing under his hands as they continued to rub up and down her sides, knob like fingers barely brushing her breasts on each upsweep.  His touches were so soft but she didn't know what to say to it exactly.  She was embarrassed to admit that her nipples still felt a bit tingly and she couldn't play it off as just the cold since his body was so warm next to hers.  He was looking at her almost expectantly and leaned in so he could lightly bump his nose to hers once more, his hands coming up to cup her breasts and rub his fingers across her nipples curiously.  

Gasping quietly, she arched her back, nodding her head a tiny bit.  It wasn't as though there was anyone around who would see what they were doing and chide them to find a room.  Or yell at her for giving in to a pokemon.  Reaching down, she tugged the hem of her shirt up out of her shorts and started to lift it upwards, exposing her belly to him.

"I can take these off, if you want." She murmured softly but not shyly.

Mewtwo looked at her in an open sort of wonder and nodded, pulling back just enough to watch as she tugged her shirt up over her head and put it to the side.  Her breasts pushed towards him as she reached behind herself to undo the clasps on the piece she wore beneath and he leaned in to drink in her scent when that was put to the side as well.  One hand cupped a firm breast while his tongue laved at her other, making her squirm beneath him, letting out soft sounds.  His tongue rasped over her nipple quickly, massaging her breasts and making her heart beat quicker.  He could feel the excitement rising off her but more than that he could smell it.  He could tell that just like any other female in the wild she was becoming wet and ready to be rutted.  Just the scent of her was making his own body respond and he let out a soft mewl as he dipped his head down to lick between the valley of her breasts and further down along her belly until he could nuzzle her navel.

A quick glimpse at the buttons on her shorts told him he wouldn't be able to take them off with his fingers so he narrowed his eyes as he activated his psychic abilities, using telekensis to slide the buttons out of the holes and then guided the shorts down her thighs with a thought.  He wondered briefly about the fascination humans had with wearing underthings as he looked at the thin bit of fabric that covered her sex.  He purred as he felt the trembling of her legs against his shoulders, his face coming down further so he could gently briefly nudge his nose against cloth covered pussy.  She made a soft noise as he explored the scent with his nose and then wetted the fabric with his tongue.  A quick breath left her and he could feel her looking down at him as he lapped at her there, using his fingers to pull the fabric aside enough to flick his tongue into her warm wetness, teasing her with swift movements.  It only took a few laps for her to start whining softly, her body falling weakly back down against the blankets.  Pressing his hands against her thighs, he looked up at her as he pushed his tongue inside her, watching as one hand came up to pluck her nipple and gently twist it.

"Should I... turn over?  Would it be easier for you that way?" Her voice was a happy hum and when their eyes met he was pleased to see that hers were glazed over with lust.

Giving her pussy one last lick that had her arching her back up, he pulled away and lightly pushed her thigh in answer, helping her to turn onto her knees.  Even as she turned over, he was pulling at the thin white under things, eventually snapping the thin fabric and letting it fall to the side.  She didn't object to this, only let her front end press closer to the ground so she could present herself to him.  His length was already starting to come out of it's sheathe and he rubbed the base gently as he looked at her, waiting for him to continue.  She was reaching down to slide two fingers into herself, a quiet sound murmuring from her as she worked her fingers in and out, scissoring them so he could see the way her body clenched in want of him.  His length was slim and it was quick to come out as he watched her stretching herself and listened to the quiet moans she made.  When he rested a hand on her hip with the other being used to guide himself into her, he felt the slide of her fingers coming out even as he pressed inside.

He wasn't thick enough to cause her pain as he pushed in but it still felt delightfully snug inside of her.  His head tipped back a bit and he relished the feel of her around him, gently squeezing him and the echos of her pleasure fluttering against his senses.  He started to move when he looked down at her again and smiled when he saw that she was pressing her cheek against the blanket, her hips making small jerks with each of his thrusts.  They rocked together in a slow, simple rhythm, the wet sound of them coming together making soft slaps as the sun finished going down.  Her eyes fluttered shut as his tail coiled around her waist and the tip of it rubbed down through her tight curls until he found the small spot that had her groaning, a grin crossing his maw as he rubbed her clit along with his thrusts.  He met her thrusts back eagerly, his hands gripping at her hips to keep her from getting too far away, wanting to stay inside her heat.  Looking down at her, he started to purr again and rolled his hips a bit, feeling her clenching down on him.  Her thighs were shaking and he hissed as he quickened the pace of his tail first, hearing her curse as tried to push her hips back against him harder.  Listening to her quiet whines for him to keep going, he pulled her hips flush against him and leaned over her to lap at her ear and neck, purring happily as he worked her to orgasm by playing with her clit, feeling her spasm around his length and only then starting to thrust in a rapid pace.  Her legs strained out in surprise at the shock of him quickening the pace through her orgasm and she called his name, hearing another hiss before he emptied his seed inside her.

He didn't stop after he was done.  His thrusts slowed to almost nothing, but his tail kept moving, simply slowed so that her body was still twitching and lost in the stimulation as he pushed her over and over until she finally brought her hand down and pushed his tail away from her, begging that it was too much now.

The smell of their sex was in the air and he nuzzled her throat, practically cooing as he felt his seed oozing out around his length and dripping on the blanket under them.


	2. Female Trainer/Charizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a request from one of my long time friends Mel. Hopefully it's as enjoyable as she anticipated, because it took me a while to type this all out. I have some ideas for the next couple of chapters, but prompts are always welcome. It just may take me a while to get it all written out.

The massive lizard let out a huff of hot air, making the area inside the cave seem almost sweltering, especially in comparison to the freezing cold that was outside. Melanie started to strip out of her winter clothes, glad that there was a bend in the cave that acted as a wind block so she didn't so much as shiver from the change in temperature. Folding her clothes up and setting them aside, she started to walk further into the cave to get a better look at what was there. So far there were only a few Zubat on the ceiling, but they ignored her and her Charizard in favor of getting more sleep. Hopefully they would stay that way too, she didn't want them screeching and confusing her poor Pokemon until he was roaring fire all over in a panic. 

The walls were relatively smooth and there was some glowing moss as they went further in that her Charizard had to be careful to keep his tail away from, not wanting to light it on fire. Deeper inside, however, Melanie could smell something familiar. She wasn't exactly used to the scent because she didn't always have time for it, but she would never forget the smell of a fresh hot spring. 

Hurrying her steps, she gleefully made her way towards what equated to a lake that would be big enough for her and her Charizard. She dipped a hand in to make sure it was warm enough and then squealed as she shucked her clothes off. 

“This is gonna be so good.” She groaned as her foot slipped into the water and she relaxed under the heat that soaked into her. 

Her Charizard watched her a moment, tilting his head as she started to swim in the water. When she motioned him to come in with her, he stared down and lifted his tail up cautiously, taking his first steps in. Melanie was floating on her back and gently sloshing water across her front before diving under to try to touch the bottom. The lizard watched in worry at first, sitting in the water near the edge. When Melanie did come up for air, her face was a bit red from the heat of the water and he extended a hand to her, sweeping her up and resting her on his belly since there didn't seem to be a spot she could rest in the water itself. 

He was tall for a Charizard, normally they averaged around six feet tall where he was more like eight, but Melanie always pet him and said it made more of him to love. Looking down at the girl that was using him like a cushion, he purred as her hands stroked his large belly and he was able to enjoy the warmth of the water along with her body pressing down on him. Letting out a small flame towards the ceiling, he settled down and let his tail find a comfortable groove in the floor to rest. 

“We totally deserve this.” Melanie sighed as she ran her fingers along his belly, scooping up the hot water and rubbing it along his scales. 

She sat up and ran her fingers along his sides, checking his scales for any spots that might have shown any signs of being cut or jagged. There didn't appear to be any sore spots but there was an area nearer to the shoulder where he had been bruised and it discolored. Kissing his long neck, she smiled up at her Charizard. 

“You feeling okay, baby?  Do you need some cream for your shoulder?” Melanie kissed the bruise gently, barely a brush of air to his hard scales. 

Charizard craned his neck to look down at her and let out a low crooning sound. They'd worked out a sort of way to communicate through body language in their long time together and he was grateful for it. Growling, he extended his arms upwards and shook his head, letting out a small puff of fire. Melanie snickered as he showed off and let her body slip a bit lower, rubbing his belly and kissing him. 

“You sure you don't need anything?” She teased, her hips wiggling. 

Charizard grumbled and pushed her hips down, careful with how much pressure he put on her. He watched as her eyes seemed to gleam with lust and he kept a hand on her bottom so he could guide her as her hips rocked. He craned his neck down to her and let out a deep growl of pleasure when she kissed his maw and let him lick her. When she laughed, he tapped a claw against her hip. 

“I thought you didn't need anything.” She purred and kissed down his belly, one hand reaching between them so she could play her fingers between them, waiting for him to come out of his sheathe. 

His size was proportionate to his height, making him a foot long and thick enough that she almost couldn’t close her fist around him.  Still, when his length did slide out, she did her best to curl her hand around him and squeeze gently while stroking him.  She wiggled her body to the side a bit to give her arm more space and listened to his rolling growls as she pumped him at a slow pace.  His hands dropped to the sides of the hot spring and his claws dug into the ground while she worked him, patiently keeping her pace steady until all of his length was out of the sheath and he was stiff under her palm.  

“Stay still.” She ordered seriously and wiggled herself down so she could lick his cock.

His response was a somewhat annoyed whine and she watched his claws dig harder into the ground, crumbling some of the rocks that he encountered and reminding her of just why she had to be so careful.  His cock twitched against her tongue and she stroked the base while her lips continued to kiss and suckle the first four inches of him.  Her mouth curled around his head and she could hear him growling in approval, his hard scales shaking when her tongue teased his glans.

Because of the hard sheath, his length was more sensitive than a normal man's. It was always tucked away in a shell of protection, so when her tongue swept along it, it was enough to have his thighs shaking, making ripples in the water. Her warm body pressing against him was like a different sort of fire on his scales, making him crave the slide of her naked body against his much larger one. His head tilted down so he could watch her when she sucked the underside of his length, making it twitch in her hands. A low rumble came from him and his tail flicked back and forth, the flame on the end surging upwards when the tip of her tongue played with his head. Her mouth opened wide to engulf the head of his length and he panted hard when her hands jerked the rest of him. Slurps could be heard from her and his hips pushed up, bringing his length to the back of her throat. Her lips tensed around him, tongue curling around him as much as she could as she sucked and tried to pull him a little deeper despite their size difference. Drool escaped her and drizzled down his cock to meet her fists when she pumped him, making it easier to stroke. 

Groaning, his cock felt like it was pulsing in time with her slurps. He rested a careful hand on her head and helped her pull up, knowing from experience that he could hurt her if he kept her head down with his cock so far inside her. She recognized the touch and pulled up to kiss and lap at his head, shuddering when he came across her face in a massive gush. Her lips and chin were so coated that it dripped down her neck and she swallowed what she could.    
Dipping a hand into the spring water, he scooped up some water to help her clean off, practically purring and wishing he didn't have to clean her off so he could continue to see her marked with his jizz.


	3. OFC/Nidoking - Jackie and Arden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle weary Nidoking meets a poison expert trainer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of work into these stories, as you can see this chapter is about twice as long as the first couple chapters alone.   
>  I've been thinking about doing commissions for these, or even just setting up a ko-fi on my tumblr. My nsfw tumblr is over at lovingthewildlife.tumblr.com and I'd really like to know what you guys think.

Rubbing her nose absently, Jackie read the manual that she’d been given on the health and care of Nidokings.  They were a poisonous type of pokemon so trainers always had to be extra cautious with them, at least that’s what it said in the booklet.  That was one thing, at least, that Jackie didn’t have to be overly concerned about.  Her family had been raising poisonous types of pokemon since she was a little girl.  She’d slept with Ekans coiled around her, hand fed pokepellets to Glooms and cuddled Gulpin’s before she’d ever learned about type advantages that other children had in school.

But despite that, she’d never had a Nidoking before.  Nidoran ran amok at their breeding center because of a recent need to save them from being hunted too much.  But the Nidokings she had never had the opportunity to be around.  Her parents had warned her (just like the pamphlet was now) that Nidokings were notoriously aggressive and territorial.  They were something that only an advanced trainer should attempt to tame and train.  Of course, most trainers came by their Nidokings through evolution, not finding them out in the wild or adoption.  But adoption was how Jackie was happening upon this Nidoking.  He had been abandoned at a pokecenter by a trainer who just couldn’t handle him, and Nurse Joy had immediately called her family to see if they could help.  Her parents said no, but Jackie had her own small home with no other pokemon so she had agreed to take him in.

“Building trust is key to a satisfactory life with a Nidoking.  A balance of firmness and compassion should be used to get through to this large pokemon.” Jackie read aloud, her voice soft as her fingers trailed across the words on the pamphlet.  Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she smiled faintly.  Holding her ground was something she was used to from arguing with her parents.  

“Jackie, he’s ready for you.” Nurse Joy called from the counter. “Do you want to come back and introduce yourself?”

“Of course.” Jackie hopped up from her seat, tucking the pamphlet into her purse before jogging over to the swinging door that Joy gestured to.

“Just back there.  Don’t be nervous just because of his appearance.”

“I grew up with Muk, I don’t think appearance will be a problem.” Jackie laughed softly and followed the signs towards the room where her Nidoking was waiting to be picked up.

Joy followed after her, a little bit concerned by how casual Jackie was but trusting that she knew what she was doing.

“Now he might be skittish of you, so try not to lose heart.  All his tests have checked out and he’s in good health despite… how he looks…”

Jackie frowned and placed a hand on the door.  What in the world did Joy mean by that statement?  Was the poor beast underfed and off color?  Or maybe he was one of those rare types that had albinism and he’d gotten picked on by others in the pokemon trainer’s team and that’s why he was abandoned.

Opening up the door, Jackie stopped and stared at the massive King that was waiting for her.  He was missing his horn and there was scars littered all over his dark purple frame.  He looked cautious about her, used to Nurse Joy tending to him but not sure how to react to her since she’d just shown herself now.

“He’s not allergic to anything?” Jackie murmured to Joy, not taking her eyes off the King as she reached into her purse.

“Nothing.  Physically he’s very healthy.” Joy nodded.

“Good.” Jackie smiled gently and took a granola bar out of her purse, unwrapping it and breaking it into two pieces.  Offering the larger part to the big pokemon, she chewed on her own to show him that it was safe to eat.  She wouldn’t let herself think for a second that her parents might have been right in wanting to leave him here.  He needed her.

The pokemon reached out slowly and once his claws were settled on the piece of the bar, he pulled it away quickly, sniffing it to try to ascertain what was in it and then nibbling on it.  It disappeared swiftly and he licked his maw, a certain light in his eyes at the faint sugary taste that was in the treat.

“Just one.” Jackie spoke softly, a warm smile on her face. “You can’t stuff yourself on granola bars when there’s dinner waiting at home for us.”

The King huffed, tilting his head before taking a slow, lumbering step towards her.  She reached for the pokeball in her purse and then held it up for him to see.  

“There’s too many small pokemon out there that are scared and hurt, so I’ll have to carry you home.  But when we’re home, you can wander around as much as you want.  I’ve got a great big bowl of salad waiting for you.  I can even throw some cheese cubes in…”

Ordinarily she would have added ‘as long as you behave’, but she had the feeling that those words would just invoke some bad memories.  So she held up the ball and waited for him, feeling like one of those pokemon artists who captured creatures on camera and had to wait ages for just the right lighting or the specific angle of a pokemon’s head to turn the right way.  And she did need to wait for a minute or so while the large King got used to her and made up his mind to go quietly.  He finally pressed his head to the ball and it opened up, pulling him inside and wiggling in her palm for a few seconds.  Breathing a sigh of relief, she put the ball in her purse and nodded to Nurse Joy.

“Alright, I guess we’ll be going home.  I’ll give you a call if I need some help, but I wouldn’t expect to hear from us for a couple days.  I want to get him used to me and the house so I want it to be just the two of us and make sure he stays calm.” Jackie spoke softly, her hand absently petting her purse.

“That’s understandable.” Joy nodded and opened the door to let her back out. “Just be careful… and please, do call if you need anything at all.  Even if you just need someone to do a food run because he’s getting fussy and only wants to eat one certain thing, okay?”

“I promise.” Jackie chuckled softly and followed Joy back out to the main area of the pokemon center.  “But once you told me about this guy, I started stocking up, so I should be good.”

Joy still looked a bit worried, understandably since the Nidoking looked so battle worn, but if she was agreeing to pass him over to Jackie to take care of, she had to trust that she knew what she was doing. 

Jackie kept her hand on her purse as she walked back home, past the few stores in their small town and checking to make sure no one was too close or wanting to stop and talk. She doubted that the King would want to stay in the pokeball for too long. 

Once she was home, she clicked the release so the large Pokemon could get a good look at his new home. Smiling softly, she spread her arms and allowed him to start sniffing around, moving towards the kitchen to get some food for the large beast. She wasn't surprised that he followed her and she could hear his tail starting to thump the linoleum when he sniffed at a large bowl of fruit on the counter. When she looked over her shoulder, he was picking an apple out and watching her cautiously. She nodded to let him know it was alright and opened the fridge to scrounge out some large heads of lettuce. That grabbed his attention better than the apples and she laughed softly, running the vegetables under water to get off any grit before passing one over to him and then starting to break up the second for a salad. 

Turning the lettuce over in his hands, he bit into it like she would an apple, rumbling happily and thumping his scarred tail on the floor. The Nidoking watched her as she broke up the lettuce and then chopped up tomatoes, cucumbers, apples, cheese, mushrooms and then rummaged around for grapes in her fridge. She tossed the salad to mix it up and drizzled vinaigrette over the leaves of lettuce before taking out a portion for herself and passing the rest of the big bowl over to the Nidoking along with a sturdy wooden fork. 

Sharing food was always a good trust exercise and she did her best not to just stare as he hoarded the head of lettuce under his arm and proceeded to eat the salad. She saw him tense up when she got up again to get some juice for them both, but she only smiled to him as she poured herself a glass and him a bowl. Turning on the radio to a soft rock station, she kept the music low so she wouldn't aggravate the big pokemon. 

“So, once you get comfortable here, you should know that I'm going to have other pokemon here.” Jackie spoke quietly, looking over at him. “I'm starting a specialized garden for berries and occasionally other trainers will come by to trade berries or information. But you don't have to do any fighting.” 

The Nidoking looked at her like he was debating if she was telling the truth or not, and she suspected that it would take a while before he could trust her at her word. She was ready for that, though. She just needed to have patience and show that she was in charge without seeming threatening. 

“But, the trainers won't be here in the house itself, and they won't be showing up for a few months. Right now, all we have to focus on is the garden itself.” Jackie grinned and took a drink of her juice, enjoying the tartness of the blended berries. “I'm really lucky, my parents run a nursery in the next town over and once I went to an ecology and farming course, they gave me a loan to start out this farm. I'm kind of really nervous, to be honest, but I don't want to run a nursery like they do, I want to do my own thing to help people out.”

The large pokemon stared at her and tilted his head, slowly chewing on the thick lettuce and lapping at the vinaigrette that dripped down his chin. He paused when he noticed the human smiling at him and half turned to see if there was someone behind him. Making a soft noise, he returned his attention to his food bowl and ate slowly. He saw that even when he was messy she didn't say anything and his tail gave a small tick tock when she asked if he needed more. She still had half a plate left herself and he wondered if she was going to give up hers so he could eat. Looking down at his bowl, he shook his head and then took the head of lettuce out from under his arm, sweeping the leaves through the remaining vinaigrette before taking a bite. When he'd eaten before it was always nearly tasteless pellets and he intended on enjoying this while it lasted. 

Jackie sat across from him, eating her own dinner slowly and sighing happily as she filled up on the large salad. Once she was done, she started the clean up and waited for him to finish as well. He brought his bowls over and Jackie smiled warmly, telling him he was a good boy as she took them, then reached out slowly to pet his arm, telegraphing her movements so he wouldn't be startled. 

He let out a quick huff that made her pause and slowly he stepped back away from her, watching as she put her hand down, accepting that he didn't want to be touched just then. She held her hands close to herself and took a step away as well to give him his space, smiling softly to help him understand that this wasn’t going to lead into something hurtful.

“Would you like to go outside for a little while?  My yard is pretty big even before we get to the orchard, so you’ll have lots of space to run if you want to.” Jackie motioned towards the door slowly.

When he looked over at the door, she took another step back and he gingerly made his way towards the sliding door.  She was instructing him on how to turn the lock to get out and after a bit of fidgeting with his large claws, he heard a dull ‘thunk’ as the lock turned inwards so he could pull the door aside.  Even with the door open, however, he didn’t want to go out just yet.  He simply stood there and let the wind pass over him as he stared outwards.  He could hear Jackie behind him, still talking and doing the dishes for their meal, setting them in a rack to dry and stretching her arms up to get out the kinks from standing around.

“If you don’t want to go out, don’t feel like you have to.  Just remember to shut and lock the door when you’re through.” Jackie’s voice was soft and he turned to watch her as she moved into the living room close by, turning on the news to see what was happening.

_ “In Alola region today, there was some inconvenience brought on by a number of bus stop signs being stolen.  Its suggested that it’s simply the work of some youths with too much time on their hands, but the some think there’s something more sinister at work.  Farrah has more information, in the field.” _

Jackie watched with amusement, thinking that surely the newscaster was having a joke about the bus stop signs and the conspiracy behind it.  Giggling to herself, she didn’t notice the Nidoking had closed the door and come back to her until she felt his head resting on her thighs.  Looking down at him, she smiled sadly and carefully reached to pet him, always cautious of the scarred areas that she found.

“What do you think, King?  Is there some legendary out there stealing bus stop signs in an effort to slowly bring the world back to how it used to be?” She chuckled and paused when he turned his head up to her.

He tilted his head a bit at her question as if seriously considering it and then looked over at the tv where Farrah was speaking to an eccentric looking man with wild blue hair.  Chuffing in disbelief, the Nidoking shook his head and returned to resting his cheek against her thigh.

“You know, we’re both lucky that I grew up around poison types.” Jackie spoke quietly. “I have a bit of an immunity to poisons because I’ve always been touching Nidos and other species.  Kind of like that one guy from ancient Kanto who ate a little bit of poisonous berries every day so his body would get used to it and his enemies wouldn’t be able to assassinate him.”

The Nidoking huffed but nuzzled her again, letting her know that he wasn’t too annoyed with her chatter.

“Maybe we should figure out what I can call you?  I’m used to my family naming our pokemon so just calling you Nidoking feels kinda odd.” Jackie looked down at him.  “How about… Arden?” 

He gave a heavy motion that had to be a shrug and she rub along his head with soft motions, watching him as he let his eyes drift close with a soft grunt. 

“I have a bed you can sleep in if you want to sleep?” She offered, her brow furrowed with worry. If he fell asleep on her, there was no telling if he might have nightmares and strike out at her without realizing it. And she wasn't strong enough to lift him off her so she could get somewhere safer. 

He chuffed as if to imply that he didn't care, but when he looked up at her it was with curious eyes. Nidokings had notorious prides so maybe she would have to make it seem like it was his idea?  Stretching her arms up above her head, she yawned quietly and let her hand drift down to gently touch his head. 

“I do need to sleep soon though.. will you check my room for me?” 

His head lifted up at the request and Arden growled as he pushed himself up from the ground, puffing out his scarred chest and lifting his lip to bare fangs at an invisible enemy. It was as endearing as it was encouraging to her. Just the barest start of protectiveness from her new Pokemon. Now that his weight was off her lap, she stood up and turned the TV off, going to show him where her room was. 

“Our rooms are right next to each other. In case you need me to get you anything or in case you want to see me.” Jackie spoke quietly as they went down the hall, showing him that her bedroom was the first on the right and his was the second.

She had set his up with a large mattress and pillows that he could adjust to make a nest, blankets set beside it that she wasn't sure he would use but wanted to offer in case he wanted a physical comfort. She stood to the side as he looked inside the room, giving him ample room to move in if he wanted to. There was a slow sway of his tail when he saw the nesting area and he took hesitant steps in, pausing to look around and make sure that no one was going to jump out of the shadows at him. His large body shifted to block the door like he was hiding her from view and Jackie smiled gently, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. He wouldn't take it well and she didn't want to ruin what seemed to be a good experience so far. 

Curling her arms around herself, she watched his body language to get an idea of if he found the room acceptable. She watched as he slowly relaxed, taking steps inside and moving over to the nest. Leaning on the doorframe, she smiled gently, crossing her arms tightly and taking a step inside his new space. Arden leaned down and picked up a blanket that was laying to the side, flicking it open with one large paw. 

“Is it okay?” Jackie asked quietly and frowned when she saw that he was starting to pace back and forth in front of the nest.

He was staring at the window and she could hear a low growl starting to rumble up from his heavy chest. Taking another step inside, she moved over to the window and looked out to see what it was he was bothered by. It was a fair distance but she could make out the house next door as well as the Lucario that lived with their owner. The dark blue pokemon was leaning against the window, staring in curiosity and obviously trying to make out what was inside the room. Laughing quietly, she pulled the shutter down and then as an extra precaution, tugged the curtains across as well. The result was that there was no light except the small nightlight in the room now, but when she glanced at Arden she could see that he was more relaxed, the growling ceased almost immediately. She watched as the large pokemon knitted his claws in the fabric of the blanket and she stepped back towards the door. He let out a low warble that made her stop in her tracks and look over at him worriedly. 

Arden was shifting foot to foot, his lack of a horn making his worried expression look more obvious and more macabre. He chuffed, motioning to the nest and then shaking the blanket at her. Thinking that he might be offering it to her, she smiled and shook her head, pointing out the door. 

“I don't need your bed, I have mine in the next room.”

Still he made an unhappy sound and motioned to the nest even as he took steps towards her. If she didn't know better she might think that he wanted to share. Taking a step towards him, she smiled as the large pokemon let out another warble and reached for her with surprising slowness. He knew his size and strength and didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted her close. Trilling, Arden set his paws on her hips and tugged until she came up and slid into his personal space, her hands warm on his thick chest. Her fingers stroked just above a long scar just below his collarbone and she shivered as she looked down the length of his body. Nidoking were normally aggressive, so it made sense that they got into fights, but what exactly had his previous owner been doing that he was this scarred up. He had been pushed too far and she wondered just where this could have happened. If it was in the wild she doubted the previous owner would have given up on him after going to the trouble of catching him. But if it was another trainer fight then it couldn't be a normal fight. Any trainer worth their badges would have stopped the fight before it got this far. So that left underground rings. And that meant she needed to talk to Joy about the trainer who brought him in. Sighing softly, she stroked her hands along his chest and traced the scars that were there, trying to guess what they were from just by look alone. Some of them were thin and white, telling her they were old enough to be normal fighting marks. At least a few semi circular ones on the arms let her know they were bite marks from a pokemon that was at least equal to him in size. Did that make it a fair fight?  Perhaps, but she seriously doubted it. 

Being pulled over to the nest, she let out a slow breath and smiled as he sat down with his back to the wall so he could have a good look at both the closed window and open door. Jackie felt herself being placed in his lap like a comfort toy and lightly pet his neck and shoulders in an effort to get him to relax enough to let her go. 

“It's okay. The doors are all locked, nothing is going to get in, I promise.” she murmured to him, glancing at the blanket that he wrapped around them both before petting down his chest in long smooth strokes. 

Arden let out a low trill and glanced at her briefly before gingerly pulling her in, rubbing her warm body against his own. Her eyes widened just a bit as her breasts were pressed against his leathery front and she was rocked slowly up and down. She hadn't expected him to want this type of comfort and she was slow to respond, which she hoped he would be okay with. Taking a deep breath, she rubbed her thumbs along his shoulders to help ease the tight knots that were there. She hadn't considered it before, but she would need to install a rather large tub for him. She had one large enough for her as well as an extra large shower, but a tub for him to lay in would help. Letting those thoughts drift to the back of her mind, she looked up to him, smiling at the soft noises he made.  Making soft shushing sounds, she pulled back just enough to remove her top and then pressed up the length of his body to kiss his maw. 

“It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.” Her breath was warm on his cheek and it shuddered when his paw shifted from her hip to her ass, groping it quickly then pulling away. 

A bit confused, she rested a hand on one thick shoulder and let her fingers rove down to his elbow gently. He wasn't pulling away but she still moved slow and deliberate as she led his paw back to where it had been. Arching into his palm, she stayed still as he squeezed her and let him explore her thighs as she kept kissing him slowly. Touch therapy for a poison type was usually done with gloves but luckily she could do this barehanded thanks to her previous experience with them. He trilled again and she felt thick fingers rubbing her lips through the fabric of her pants. With the amount of scar tissue he had she would have to look for the right spots to touch to arouse him, but he didn't seem to mind her taking her time. Her fingers skimmed along his flesh gently and she shuddered when his fingers pressed up gingerly first and then firmer when she didn't pull away or scold him. Quiet trills rumbled from him and she made soft gasps, her forehead resting on his shoulder as he thrust his fingers just enough to let her feel the friction and idea of him pushing inside her. Biting her lower lip, she shuddered as the firm pushes made her entire body move against him, rocking her on him until she was hurriedly unclasping her bra so her nipples could rub on his skin. 

Once her bra was off, however, he stopped and looked down at her, his other paw coming up to cup one breast and squeeze it like he had her bottom. She was softer than any Nidoqueen he would have mated before and she could see his fascination with the fullness of her breasts and how they swayed just a bit when he rubbed her whole body against his own. 

Taking in a breath, her eyes were half lidded as he rolled her nipple between his claws carefully and she had to keep herself still to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt her. The light flicking of her nipple wasn't too bad at first but soon he was rolling it and lightly tugging, watching for her reaction. As her breath came faster, his other hand resumed its slow pace with her sex and she let out a low moan. She had to hold onto his shoulders as her body was bounced by his large paw and she watched as his thick member began to slide up out of its sheath. 

Moaning softly, she wobbled as she got her legs under her and started to sit up enough to get out of his lap. He trilled again, troubled by this but she kissed him quickly, her fingers shucking off her pants before she sat down again, kissing his maw carefully and petting along his scarred ears. 

“It's okay, I just didn't want you to tear those once you got excited.”

She was still wearing her panties of course, but if his claws ended up rending these then she wouldn't mind nearly as much as she would her pants. He was looking at her curiously and his claws followed the edge of the fabric she still wore, sliding down and under to the heat of her pussy where he started pressing and thrusting once more. She panted as he adjusted them, and lay her down in the nest, still occasionally looking up at the door to make sure they were alone as he played with her breasts. His cock was entirely out now and she reached for him, wrapping both hands around it as he started to grunt and groan above her. His claws were a little less careful now as he gripped one breast and squeezed it, thrusting into her hands and pressing his weight down on her with not so quiet groans. The large pokemon grunted as he dragged his hand down to tug at her panties, frustrated with them and not letting her up so she could take them off. 

“Wait… just wait, we can take them off too.” Jackie flushed as he pressed her legs apart and whined as he tried to look for a solution. The poor dear was so desperate and she shuddered as she reached down, her fingers warm from holding his heavy cock and shoved her panties to the side. Next time she'd have to take these off when she took off her pants. 

But for now he was already lining his cock up and cramming himself into her hastily. She winced, doing her best to relax as his large paws slapped on the nest to either side of her and he did his best to push into her, his cock not quite getting in and then getting rubbed on her stomach in several quick pumps. Holding the cloth to the side still, she made the same soft sounds to try to calm him down. Her free hand went down to his length and she squeezed his tip to grab his attention.  Pumping him and taking the edge off just enough that he calm down enough for her to angle her hips up and get the head in again. 

“It's okay, it's alright. You can slow down, I'm not going anywhere.” She breathed, feeling the tip smack against her belly and leave a smear before he pulled back again. 

He could understand her words, she knew that much, but he was still looking up at the door in between trying to shift his hips and move down a little lower. She shuddered when the tip pressed against her lips again, thankful he had lots of pre and it made it easier to push in with the mess between them. Her eyes widened when he thrust slowly and her bottom half was lifted up off the nest padding. His paw that was on the padding ripped at the cloth but the one on her breast was careful, if a little rough. Gasping for air, she watched him as he got used to her silky heat. She had known how big he would be, but still it felt huge and she knew she would be sore afterwards. A quick look down and she could see the thick length pressing inside her and moving up and down in slow pumps. He continued to groan and warbled when he jerked his hips, his length stretching her to her limits. Her legs bounced against his sides and she started to pant, shifting her gaze up to him. Where there were no scars on his flesh, she could see an extra flush of color. 

“Yes… it's okay, Arden, go ahead. I want you to fuck me.” She reached for him, stroking his broad chest wherever she could reach. She wanted to assure him that it was alright for him to mate with her, he needed the comfort and she wanted to be the one to give it to him. “Go as deep as you need, I can take it.  You can cum inside me too if you want.”

She could see his head tilt towards her and she smiled sweetly, knowing that this was what he really wanted. His hips wiggled and she wailed happily as the movement had him grinding on her clit. Her head tilted back and she felt his paw trying to be careful as he manipulated her breast again, teasing the tip and squeezing. He caught the nipple and started to roll it between his fingers, his hips jerking and pumping the length of his cock in until she could feel his wide, heavy sac slapping against her ass. She hadn't expected it to feel so good but the way he mounted her had her shaking. She was helpless as the thrust of his hips kept her lifted up and she could only accept his needy pumping. 

“Y-yes. Good boy, g-good boy. Fill me with cum.” Her cheeks heated with color, embarrassed by her words but still wanting him as deep as her body would allow. 

He was growling deeper and dipped his head, his tongue thrusting out and licking across the breast that he wasn't already toying with. Gasping, her legs shook from how close they were pressed. Whimpering, her eyes widened and she jerked as his fingers slipped on her nipple, making him have to grasp at it quickly. Her body squirmed slightly under him and she hissed as he tugged her nipple, lifting it up and releasing quickly. With a soft moan, she realized that he was learning what her body liked, plucking at her and starting to lick up her neck. His thrusts were stilted as he kept his gaze on her so he could assure himself that she wasn't about to break under the thrusts that he gave her. She kissed his wide maw when he was close enough, gasping when his hips shifted and she felt the thick length moving again. Her head fell back and she tried to grab him, blushing darkly when she heard his tail thumping the ground in time to his thrusts. 

“Arden.  Yes, Arden, keep going. Mate me, give me lots of cum.” She gasped and then let out a soft yelp as he moved into a semi crouched position, using the leverage to pump and grind until she could swear her sex was going to be gaping open by the time he finished. 

She had to keep saying ‘yes’ because he seemed worried by the high pitched moans and groans she made. She didn't mind encouraging him though, she liked telling him what she wanted and guiding him where she needed to ensure she would get just what she needed. Even once he got used to her sounds and simply thrust into her, enjoying her wetness, she gripped his arms and gasped his name. 

“Fuck, yes. Let me feel your thick cock.” She whimpered and arched into the pumps, his ridged length bumping along the walls of her sex. 

He was getting quicker and slipped out once, making her whine at the sudden emptiness. It didn't last long at all, but she could swear there was pride in his eyes when he slid back in and she called his name. Grunting rhythmically, he looked down at her, his breath hot on her bare skin. His tongue flicked out so he could lick her thigh and she tried to grab at him, needing him closer but unable to pull him down. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned, her body slowly trying to pull him deeper as he made shorter thrusts now. Calling his name, she watched him tip his head back, a slow roar growing as he dumped his load in her. Her eyes widened as she watched her belly actually stretch from his cum, the wet sloppy sound giving her shivers, thick warm cum oozing from her sex and seeping down the cleft of her ass. Her hands were shaking, reaching for him, amazed at the fact that he wasn't stopping. His cock was still hard as when they started, grinding down into her as he did his best to keep her body adjusted so none of the cum would seep out. It was inevitable with the amount he unloaded into her, but she knew that he wanted her coated in his cum both inside and out. She whimpered and panted for breath, her hips jerking as he kept thrusting, still unleashing his cum into her. Her nails dragged down his arm as she gasped and swallowed air hastily, his weight pressing on her clit as he grinded down on her. Her head tilted back briefly, her sex clenching as much as it could on his thick length, making it feel like he was yet bigger as he pumped his cock into her relentlessly. 

His claws held her hips tightly when she came around his cock, breasts jerking with each rough pump until she knew it wouldn't just be her sex that was aching but also her chest. 

“Yes!  Don't stop, keep going.” Jackie moaned, happily taking everything he gave. She didn't care if she ended up bruised and walking funny in the morning, she had never been so full in her entire life. 

The massive pokemon growled eagerly and slowly lowered her body back to the nest so she could rest. Resting his weight on one arm, he licked her neck and face, his thrusts slowing as he listened to her whimper. He could feel her clenching and squirming under him and could even feel the slow slip of his cum oozing out of her to mark her thighs. Grunting, he nuzzled her softly and listened to her happy moans peter off.  He didn't want to pull out and she could tell with the way he grumbled as he wiggled his hips, enticing a little whimper from her. 

“Just don't sleep on top of me, Arden, you're too heavy.” she chuckled, kissing his maw and hugging him as she did her best to catch her breath. 

Letting out a happy growl, he nodded and licked her again. One session wouldn't be enough to fix everything that happened, but she was willing to be patient and go through more nights like this. She definitely was going to need a bigger bath tub though, if his regular loads of cum were this large. 


End file.
